Tales of Discrimination!
by Xascul
Summary: Zelos Wilder and Jade Curtiss are hosting Viva Tales Of! What happens to poor Zelos when all the swordsman from the different series gather together?


Hello everyone! I always wanted to do a skit like this from Tales!

* * *

Tales of ......Discrimination?

There were several people gathered in the Viva Tales Of Studio. Colonel Jade Curtiss, and Zelos Wilder was hosting this big gathering of people from all over the tales worlds.

"Welcome to Viva Tales Of! I am the main lead characters of Tales of Symphonia, the handsome and dashing, Zelos Wilder!"

Jade Curtis arrives on stage as well, holding his head in frustration.

"Must you confuse our guests? How being a little more honest?"

"Oh alright, I am Zelos Wilder, a supporting character of Tales of Symphonia." Zelos said reluctantly. "Anyways, today, will be all about the various swordsmans of the series."

Zelos gestures to his right, and moments later, several people step onto the stage.

"First up is Cless Alvein from Tales of Phantasia, the game that started it all!" Zelos announced. Moments later, a young man with light brown hair wearing a red bandanna and armor steps in and waves.

"Hello everyone! How's everyone doing?" Cless says.

"Next up is my good friend Luke fon Fabre!" Jade announced.

"Hey so you're Luke?" Cless asks the redhead.

"Yeah, you're a noble right, from House Fabre?" Zelos adds as well. He introduces the rest of the various swordsman and soon, Stahn Aileron, Lloyd Irving, Reid Hershel and Yuri Lowell all come on the stage to a large round of applause from the audience. For several minutes everyone takes time to say hi and to acknowledge one another.

"I noticed you fight with a Scimitar. Interesting." Cless commented about Luke's sword.

"Yo kid? Who are you? And what's with the two swords?" Yuri asked a young man wearing a red jumpsuit and carrying two swords on his belt.

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine!" Lloyd retorted back.

The older man was not moved not did he flinch. "I'm Yuri Lowell. Nice to meet you."

Lloyd got over Yuri calling him a 'kid' and began to tell him why he carried two swords on his belt. Meanwhile Zelos and Luke were conversing with each other about their looks and their statuses which Jade helped point out.

"Yo we are all the lead characters of the tales games."

"Hey have you also noticed that its only guys who know how to use swords? Speaking of which, what are we having for lunch? I'm starving here!" Reid said as his bottomless pit that was his stomach grumbled.

"Yeah I wonder why that is?"

"Hey! What about me?" Cried a voice off stage. The voice was clearly female.

A teenage girl suddenly appears on stage. She has dark shoulder-length hair, and is wearing a blue outfit complete with a short cape and matching hat. On her waist was a broadsword with an ornate handle. All heads turn in her direction, many had expressions of curiosity, while others had looks of more distrust and anxiety.

"Who're you?" Cless asked the newcomer.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm Chloe. Chloe Valens." The girl said.

She explained that she was from the Tales of Legendia world, but was not the lead character of the game. The others were more interested that she carried a sword on her belt.

Zelos's eyes turned to hearts just as they would do when Sheena was around. "Hey, aren't you a sexy babe?" Zelos said to the swordswoman, clearly flirting with her. He took a few steps towards her while his co-host simply sighed.

Chloe was not flattered, and she drew her sword in one swift motion to defend herself. For a moment, there was silence except for everyone's breathing.

"Oh? You know how to use a sword?" Zelos asked her, but not drawing his own short sword.

Chloe was more than insulted at this point. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"If I may be so kind as to interrupt, but what I think he means is that you are a woman who knows how to use a sword, when everyone else here is all males." the Colonel said coolly.

Yuri spoke next. "Why don't you sheath your weapon for now Valens. We don't want any unnessary accidents here."

Chloe grunted but nevertheless sheathed her weapon with a sliding of metal against wood. "Oh, I see so only guys can use swords is that it?"

Lloyd decided to cut in, and answer her question for Yuri. "N-no, it's just that........from what I have noticed not many women use swords or at least use sword artes." In the Symphonia World for instance, most girls I've seen fought with staffs or rods."

Cless also stepped forward and decided a different approach. "You claim you know how to use a sword, correct? Can I spar with you to test your skills?" he said drawing his large, double-edged sword.

This time, Chloe was more than happy to show her skills, and drew her sword as well. The others moved to clear an area for the two to duel. Chloe rushed forth with the first attack. She started with several thrusts at Cless yelling, "Sword Rain!"

Cless blocked the attack and was amazed at her speed. He countered with diagonal slash, a horizontal one, followed by an arte, "Tiger Blade!"

Chloe raised her sword to defend and blocked most of the attacks, on the last one, she dodge-rolled to the side and took a swing at Cless. There was a loud clang, as her sword contacted Cless's heavy chest plate. Cless jumped back and decided to try using a few demon fangs to see if he could slow her down.

Chloe and Cless fought back and forth, neither one giving in to the other's attacks. This caused some dismay to Jade Curtiss.

"Ahh......what a lively young woman." Jade said with a sigh while placing a hand over his forehead in mild frustration.

The others however were watching very closely, impressed by both Cless and Chloe's skills with a blade. Yuri, being a slightly more seasoned swordsman than Cless, Reid, Lloyd and Stahn, noted each of their strengths and weaknesses. Although he estimated that their swords were of similar size and weight, he judged that Cless had a slight advantage in range.

Stahn was also discussing the battle with Reid and commented how Cless seemed to be slower because of his armor, although it had protected him several times from Chloe's attacks.

Zelos also noted Chloe and Cless's finesse in their movements and swordplay. He figured it was because of their training with swords was similar to his. While Lloyd's had an air of unpredictability since he was self-taught.

"Heh.....you're not too bad girl." Cless said panting.

"You too...." Chloe complimented as well.

After several minutes of sparring, Cless decided to stop and asked Chloe the same thing. They both shook hands while the audience and other swordsman applauded in awe and admiration.

"I see you are very skilled Chloe, I'm impressed."

Stahn was curious as to where this girl learned to fight like that. Unlike Rutee, who used a sword as well, she tended to stay on the sidelines to cast healing spells while he fought on the front lines. "Hey Chloe? Where did you learn how to use a sword? You're very good with it!"

"I've been trained as a Knight as a member of House Valens." she replied.

"No wonder, I was the assistant manager of my father's fencing school, I noticed that several of your moves and attacks were similar." Cless noted.

"Still, that does not answer the question of why there are mostly male swordsman, I wouldn't mind fighting alongside a cute hunnie." Zelos said, earning him a slap to the face from Chloe.

"Hey that's not true! Estelle can....."

"Use a sword too? I know, Rutee is the same, but doesn't she also fight on the sidelines and not up front?" Stahn asked the black haired swordsman.

Reid said, "I wonder if its discrimination or something? It's not like there are any rules barring women from picking up swords."

"Uh oh...."

"What's wrong, did I say something wrong?" Reid asked.

"You guys just said 'discrimination'.......Lloyd here hates that, so don't freak out if he suddenly shows up in your world......." Zelos said with a slight sigh.

Lloyd, true to his word, was indignant about this. "What?! That's bad! Discrimination is wrong, that's what happened in our world. Half-elves were discriminated against in our world, and that caused Mithos to almost destroy the world to save his sister!"

Lloyd runs off immediately presumably to the Legendia world to find out why Chloe was allowed to use a sword.

"What made you want to use a sword anyway Miss Valens?" Jade asked.

"My parents were killed by a masked man called Stingle. My family's name has been dishonored since that, and ever since then I trained as a Knight to find the man who killed them." Chloe said with a serious tone.

"Revenge huh? I don't necessarily agree with it, but at least you have a clear-cut goal in mind." said Yuri.

"Anyways can we get lunch now? All that fighting made me hungry." Cless said.

"Yeah c'mon I'm starved!" Reid said and ran off as well. Soon the others followed him out.

"Ahem, that concludes this segment of Viva Tales Of, please join us again next time!" Jade said to the audience.

Zelos was relieved that was over, now there was his next daunting task: figuring out where to go and eat.

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
